VIAJE DE SORPRESAS
by Andrea Ojeda
Summary: Esta es una historia de situaciones comprometidas, aventuras y unos amigos un tanto locos, lo que da lugar a muchas situaciones para reírse con todas las locuras que Inuyasha hace para que Kagome no sepa lo que él siente por ella, aunque tarde o temprano se enterara de la manera más original que pueda existir.
1. Capitulo 1

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **INTRODUCCIÓN**_

Esta es la historia de una chica llamada Kagome, ella vivía en japón junto con una madre a la que todo le parecía bien, un hermano menor obseso por el orden y un abuelo loco, hasta que un día se callo en el pozo del templo donde ella vivía y fue arrastrada hacia la época antigua donde conoció a un mitad demonio mitad humano y empezó a viajar con el en busca de una perla destruida en fragmentos por culpa de ella y de lo patosa que era, asin que ahora tiene que aguantar a su loca familia y a un mitad demonio con aires de divo, un monje pervertido y un exterminadora que es su más y mejor amiga pero ese no era del todo el problema, el problema era que Inuyasha (el mitad demonio mitad humano) no la dejaba tranquila ni un solo segundo asin que tubo que poner en practica un plan para alejarlo.

 _ **CAP.1**_

Era un día normal en la época antigua, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, esa brisa que mecía los arboles y...

-ABAJOO!- Gritaba una alterada Kagome.

-Niña tonta porque me sientas¿Que te he hecho?-dijo un Inuyasha con la cara enterrada en el suelo.

-¡NO LO SE, QUIZAS SEA NO PARAS DE DECIR COSAS QUE NO SON NECESARIAS DECIR!-gritaba Kagome.

A todo esto apareció Miroku y Sango, Sango estaba con cara de pero que haces Inuyasha, mientras que Miroku se reía por dentro del estado de su amigo. Kagome se acerco a Sango corriendo y Miroku a Inuyasha para ver si estaba bien.

-Inuyasha ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Miroku a Inuyasha mientras seguía riéndose por dentro.

-Nooo-fue la respuesta dolorosa de Inuyasha.

-Kagome ¿que ha pasado?-preguntó Miroku.

-Nada solo que ha estado todo el rato culpándome de cosas que pasó ayer-contestó Kagome.

-¿Y puedes contarnos lo que pasó señorita Kagome?-preguntó el monje.

-Bueno pues veréis...

-Me encontraba bañándome en el lago que estaba al lado de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede cuando veo a este insensible-dijo mirando a Inuyasha de reojo que estaba salido del agujero en el suelo-corriendo con una bolsa de patatas y Shippo tras él intentando recuperarla cuando de pronto tira la bolsa y se me queda mirando con la boca abierta-Dijo con la cara roja del enfado.

-¿Y se quedo allí sin más?-dijo Sango.

A lo que Kagome asintió en forma de respuesta.

-Inuyasha en que pensabas haciendo eso-dijo Miroku.

-En que se veía hermosa-dijo Inuyasha tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó salvo un zorrito que no dudó en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-DICE QUE TE VEIAS...-el zorrito no pudo decir ni una palabra más porque Inuyasha le tapo la boca.

-Inuyasha porque no lo sueltas queremos escuchar lo que Shippo tiene que decir-decía Miroku con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-¿Shippo? que Shippo, yo no veo a nadie que se llame asin-decia Inuyasha nervioso.

-Yo soy Shippo-decia el zorrito quitando la mano de Inuyasha de su boca.

-He dicho que aquí no hay nadie que se llame así-dijo Inuyasha a la vez que lanzaba a Shippo por los aires.

-INUYASHAAA!-gritaba Kagome

-Dime-dijo Inuyasha asustado mirando la cara de demonio que Kagome tenia.

-¿Me quieres hacer un favor?-le dijo Kagome.

-Claro, dime cual-le contesto Inuyasha.

-Hazme el favor ¡DE IR A POR SHIPPO!-le grito.

-Pero es que ha caído en el bosque-le replicó Inuyasha a Kagome.

-INUYASHAAA-le dijo Kagome con una mirada desafiante.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-cedió Inuyasha.

Mientras iba camino del bosque se puso a pensar y se dijo a si mismo-Inuyasha eso no se puede consentir, tu un mitad demonio y te acobardas ante un estúpida niña-pero el la quería...Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en la entrada del bosque, pero solo entrar en el bosque...

 _ **jajajaja se que los deje con la intriga pero no se preocupen seguiré la historia de nuestro Inuyasha y bueno espero que les guste este fic tanto como a mi me gusto y hasta otra se despide de ustedes Andrea Ojeda. Y recuerden acepto todo tipo de criticas pero solo si esta recubierta de un dulce, dulce chocolate. :3**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **CAP.2**_

 _ **Bueno, íbamos por...**_

Mientras iba camino del bosque se puso a pensar y se dijo a si mismo-Inuyasha eso no se puede consentir, tu un mitad demonio y te acobardas ante un estúpida niña-pero el la quería...Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en la entrada del bosque, pero solo entrar en el bosque algo saltó encima mio.

-¡AHHHHH!-gritó asustado Inuyasha.

Cuando el objeto no identificado también grito y al ver quien era descubrí que era... ¿Shippo?

-Pero que haces perro estúpido porque gritas no ves que me asustas, se lo diré a Kagome y ya veras, te va a sentar de lo lindo perro estúpido-decía Shippo mientras se agarraba el pecho justo donde tenia el corazón.

-Mira zorro he venido a llevarte con los demás pero si me vas a tratar asin te ato al árbol y aquí te dejo para que alguien venga y te lleve-dijo Inuyasha arrugando la nariz.

-NO NO NO, perrito bueno, ¿quien es el perrito bueno que va a llevar a Shippo con los demás?-decía Shippo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Inuyasha.

-Como sigas asin yo no seré ese perrito bueno del que hablas-dijo Inuyasha.

-Estúpido perro de compañía-dijo por lo bajillo un zorrito mientras se colocaba en el hombro de Inuyasha.

Mientras iban de camino a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha volvía a pensar en Kagome cuando la vio en aquel lago y se juro que siempre que Kagome se estuviese bañando de nuevo le volvería a robar las patatas a Shippo pero no pudo impedir sonrojarse y que el zorrito lo viese asin que sin saber de porque se había sonrojado el zorrito se atrevió a preguntar.

-Inuyasha-lo llamo Shippo.

-Dime, Shippo-le dijo Inuyasha mientras se restregaba la cara con las manos para intentar quitarse el rojo que se había apoderado de su cara y que competía con su traje.

-¿Que piensas?-pregunto Shippo inocentemente.

-¿Yo? Nada-dijo Inuyasha algo nervioso.

-Inuyasha no me digas que eres tan pervertido como Miroku y estabas pensando algo sobre Kagome-dijo Shippo con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara.

-Jajaja no me iras a comparar con él ¿no?-dijo Inuyasha con una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno da igual-dijo Shippo alzando los hombros.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede ya era de noche y todos estaban muy preocupados pero al ver que Inuyasha y Shippo estaban bien se tranquilizaron. Pero un pequeño zorrito tubo que meter la pata.

-Kagome, ¿ha que no sabes que lo que me ha hecho Inuyasha cuando me encontró?-dijo Shippo dejando escapar una lágrima de cocodrilo.

-Que ha pasado Shippo, cuentame-dijo Kagome interesada.

Después de contarle toda la historia Kagome mando a Shippo a dormir y el obedeció pero no sin ante volverse hacia Inuyasha y sacarle la lengua a lo que él arrugo la nariz y gruño. Después de que Shippo se quedara profundamente dormido Kagome llamo a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha ¿puedes venir?-dijo Kagome.

-Si, voy-respondió él.

Inuyasha fue donde estaba Kagome.

-Inuyasha ¿es verdad lo de que hallas gritado?-pregunto Kagome.

-Si-dijo en un sonrojo.

-No tienes que sonrojarte, yo también me habría asustado-dijo con un sonrisa de comprensión.

-Pero tu eres tu y yo soy yo-dijo Inuyasha.

-¿¡Que has querido decir con eso, Inuyasha!?-dijo Kagome con cara de enfado.

-Nada, volvamos a la cabaña a dormir que ya es tarde-dijo Inuyasha intentando de esquivar la pregunta de Kagome.

-Deacuerdo-dijo ella rindiéndose.

Cuando volvieron a la cabaña ya todos estaban dormidos salvo Miroku que estaba mirando a Sango con cara de deseo.

-Miroku que haces-dijo Kagome con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Yo? nada de nada-dijo él mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, da igual tengo mucho sueño para estar peleando contigo-dijo Kagome abriendo la boca del sueño que tenia.

Y de esa manera todos se fueron a dormir salvo un monje pervertido que seguía mirando de reojo a Sango.

 _ **Bueno aquí termina otro cap de esta alocada familia de amigos, espero que os haya gustado y que le deis a me gusta y la sigáis, porque esta historia no os va a decepcionar para nada y bueno pues se despide de nuevo hasta otra Andrea Ojeda y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso chocolate. Y muchisisimas gracias a bulbriouji por comentar y darle me gusta, arigato ku sai masta (significa: muchas gracias). :3**_


	3. capítulo 3

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **CAP.3**_

 _ **Bueno, íbamos por...**_

Y de esa manera todos se fueron a dormir salvo un monje pervertido que seguía mirando de reojo a Sango. Pero a los pocos minutos también quedo rendido.

… _**(POR LA MAÑANA)**_

A la mañana siguiente no notaba presencia de Naraku ni de ningún fragmento, asin que como había trabajo en la aldea, se quedaron a ayudar pero siempre hay alguien que no esta contento y como de costumbre ese era Inuyasha. Y como Inuyasha es Inuyasha pues tubo que protestar.

-Porque tenemos que ayudar si ellos no nos ayudan a nosotros a encontrar fragmentos de la perla-refunfuño Inuyasha.

-En primer lugar porque te dan sitio donde dormir, en segundo lugar porque la semana pasada encontraron dos fragmentos y en tercer y más importante lugar porque lo digo yo-dijo Kagome apuntándose a si misma con el dedo.

-¿Y que me dirías si no lo hago porque tengo mis razones?-replicó Inuyasha.

-Pues te diría que estoy ansiosa por escucharlas-dijo ella en tono retante.

-De acuerdo, pues en primer lugar porque no tengo ganas, en segundo lugar porque me da pereza hacerlo y tercer y más importante lugar porque lo digo yo-dijo Inuyasha apuntándose con el dedo imitando a Kagome-¿te valen esas razones?- le dijo.

-Pues no, no me sirven para nada, asin que ponte a tender la ropa conmigo o diré la palabra que tanto te gusta-dijo en tono desafiante.

-Ya veo con que no te sirven, pues son las únicas que vas a tener te gusten o no-dijo en un salto y colocándose en una rama del árbol mas cercano.

-Inuyasha, ¡ABAJOO!-dijo Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha cayera del árbol e hiciera un agujero en el suelo.

-Niña estúpida-fue todo lo que dijo un adolorido Inuyasha.

-Ah y por cierto aquí tienes la ropa, asin que tiendela-dijo Kagome tirándole la cesta de la ropa encima de un Inuyasha todavía enterrado en el suelo-mientras me voy a dar un baño en aquel lago-dijo señalando el lago.

-Si...a la orden...señora...-decía Inuyasha como podía.

-Y no vallas a espiarme o veras-dijo Kagome en tono retante.

-No iré, además quien querría ver a una niña tan fea como tú-dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado.

-Yo querría-dijo Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡EXCELENCIA!-dijo Sango levantando su bumerang gigante.

-Era broma, era broma-dijo Miroku levantando las manos.

Después de eso Miroku siguió ayudando a Sango, Inuyasha tendiendo la ropa por miedo a Kagome y Kirara con Shippo ayudando a los aldeanos recogiendo fruta y verdura de los campos. Hasta la tarde noche no llego Kagome del lago y lo que vio fue a Inuyasha dormido en el suelo con una de las mantas que tenia que tender tapándolo Sango y Miroku dejados caer en un árbol dormidos y a Kirara y Shippo comiéndose las frutas y verduras que habían estado recogiendo mientras unos aldeanos furiosos corrían tras ellos para recuperar la comida.

 _ **Bueno aquí termina otro cap de esta alocada familia de amigos, espero que os haya gustado y que le deis a me gusta y la sigáis, porque esta historia no os va a decepcionar para nada y bueno pues se despide de nuevo hasta otra Andrea Ojeda y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso chocolate. :3**_


	4. capítulo 4

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **CAP.4**_

Después de que los aldeanos atraparan a Shippo y Kirara y les hicieran devolver la comida yo fui hacia Sango y Miroku a despertarlos para que se fueran a dormir dentro y no se quedaran afuera con todo el frío, cuando se fueron hacia dentro me toco despertar a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, venga vamos despierta que te vas a resfriar-dijo Kagome con voz dulce.

-Un poco mas mamá-dijo Inuyasha tapándose aun más con las sabanas que debería hacer tendido.

A Kagome ese comentario le hizo gracia y le siguió el juego a Inuyasha-venga hijo vas a coger frío aquí afuera ve a dormir dentro-dijo Kagome riéndose por dentro pues lo que le había dicho Inuyasha le parecía gracioso.

-Un poquito más porfa-dijo Inuyasha.

-Venga dormilón-dijo Kagome arrebatándole las sabanas a Inuyasha.

Pero Inuyasha de un rápido movimiento agarró las sabanas y en ese momento estaban los dos forcejeando como leones por una presa cuando de pronto Inuyasha agarro a Kagome del brazo y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que Kagome estuviese encima de Inuyasha.

-Kagome, sabia desde el primer momento que eras tú-dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Y porque me dijiste mamá?-decía Kagome con la cara roja.

-Porque esas mismas palabras las decía ella cuando de pequeño me quedaba dormido-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

-¿Y como era tu madre?-pregunto Kagome.

-No la conocí por mucho tiempo pero en pocas palabras era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-Me gustaría haberla conocido-dijo Kagome.

-Si a mi también me hubiese gustado conocerla un poco más.

-Bueno creo que es justo que ahora me preguntes tu lo que quieras-dijo ella.

-¿Pueden ser dos preguntas?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Si-dijo Kagome.

-Entonces mi primera pregunta es...¿como era tu padre?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Mi padre...no lo conocí murió antes de yo nacer-dijo Kagome derramando una lagrima.

-Lo siento-dijo Inuyasha con una cara triste.

-No pasa nada no podías saberlo-dijo Kagome secándose las lágrimas con su mano-¿y cual es la segunda pregunta?-dijo Kagome.

-Mi segunda pregunta es...¿Que pasaría si te dijese que te qui...-pero no puedo continuar la pregunta porque un pequeño zorrito lo interrumpió.

-¿Que estáis haciendo?-dijo el pequeño zorrito.

En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía encima de Inuyasha y la cara se le puso tan roja como el traje de Inuyasha-¿nosotros? Nada- dijo Kagome tartamudeando.

-Entonces porque estas encima de Inuyasha-dijo Shippo.

-Pues porque... porque...porque me he caído-dijo Kagome como escusa.

En ese momento sin decir ni una palabra Shippo se metió en la cabaña y yo me separé de Inuyasha y nos fuimos hacia dentro sin decir ni una palabra, pero antes tendí las sabanas con las que Inuyasha se había tapado antes y nos fuimos a comer para acto seguido irnos a dormir.

 _ **Bueno aquí termina otro cap de esta alocada familia de amigos, espero que os haya gustado y para el próximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresa y bueno que si queréis le deis a me gusta y la sigáis, porque esta historia no os va a decepcionar para nada y bueno pues se despide de nuevo hasta otra Andrea Ojeda y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso chocolate. :3**_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **CAP.5**_

 _ **Bueno, íbamos por...**_

En ese momento sin decir ni una palabra Shippo se metió en la cabaña y yo me separé de Inuyasha y nos fuimos hacia dentro sin decir ni una palabra, pero antes tendí las sabanas con las que Inuyasha se había tapado antes y nos fuimos a comer para acto seguido irnos a dormir.

… _**(A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)**_

Cuando todos se despertaron fueron a despedirse de Kagome en el pozo, porque esa semana tenia el ultimo examen que le quedaba hacer durante toda su vida.

-¿Que bien no? El ultimo examen-decía Sango contenta por su amiga.

-Si, que alivio-dijo Kagome resoplando.

-Recuerde señorita Kagome no importa si lo haces bien o mal, lo único que importa es darlo todo-dijo Miroku como un sabio.

-Gracias, Miroku-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y tu no tienes nada que decirle a la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha?-dijo Miroku.

-¿Quien, yo?-dijo Inuyasha sonrojado.

-Si, tú-dijo Miroku con una sonrisa picara.

-Si que...pues...pues...eso-dijo Inuyasha tan rojo como su traje.

-Mejor dejemosles a solas, vamos-dijo Miroku alejándose.

-Si, vamos-apoyo Shippo.

Cuando todos se fueron Kagome e Inuyasha no podían estar más incómodos pero se atrevieron a hablar para no quedarse callados todo el tiempo.

-¿Q-que me querías decir antes?-dijo Kagome.

-Yo... pues veras...quería decirte que no... suspendieras porque si lo haces no podrás estar tanto tiempo conmigo...y tendrás que estar estudiando-dijo Inuyasha como pudo.

-Tranquilo, eso no pasara-dijo Kagome.

Entonces Kagome fue hasta Inuyasha se puso de puntillas y lo besó en lo frente, se despidió con la mano y se fue saltando al pozo. Inuyasha no reaccionaba no se esperaba eso que acababa de pasar-pe-pero que a pasado-se dijo a si mismo y entonces noto una mano en su hombro, era Miroku.

-Como te gusta ehh Inuyasha, como te gusta la señorita Kagome-dijo Miroku apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Inuyasha y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Kje, tu no te habías ido monje-dijo Inuyasha matándolo con la mirada.

-Si, pero ya he venido-dijo Miroku con tono burlón.

-Además, solo me ha besado en la frente y nada más, que tiene de malo-dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado.

-No tiene nada de malo solo que...-dijo Miroku pensativo.

-¿Que?-dijo Inuyasha impaciente.

-Pues que después de ese afecto de cariño deberías de cuidarla más y no despegarte de ella porque que pasaría si te la llegasen a quitar-dijo Miroku.

-Koga, por ejemplo-dijo Sango.

-Ese lobo asqueroso no se atrevería-dijo Inuyasha ya enfadado.

-También dijiste que había uno que se llamaba Hoyo ¿no?-preguntó Shippo.

-Si, es verdad y él esta en el mundo de la señorita Kagome-dijo Miroku.

-Eso es verdad-dijo Inuyasha muy enfadado.

-Ten mucho cuidado con tu hembra, Inuyasha-dijo Shippo.

Pero cuando Shippo había terminado la frase, Inuyasha había saltado ya al pozo y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba al otro lado del pozo, en el templo de la familia de Kagome.

 _ **Bueno aquí termina otro capitulo de esta alocada familia de amigos y espero que os haya gustado esa sorpresa por parte de Kagome cuando besó a Inuyasha y bueno espero que os haya gustado y que le deis a favorito y la sigáis, porque esta historia no os va a decepcionar para nada y bueno pues se despide de nuevo hasta otra Andrea Ojeda y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso chocolate. :3**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **CAP.6**_

 _ **Bueno, íbamos por...**_

Pero cuando había terminado la frase, Inuyasha había saltado ya en el pozo y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba al otro lado del pozo, en el templo de la familia de Kagome. Gracias a su desarrollado olfato supo que no estaba en el templo asin que tenia la opción de quedarse en su cuarto mientras ella regresaba o ir a buscarla, pensó que ya era mayor para cuidarse a si misma, pero recordó las palabras de Shippo " _ **Ten mucho cuidado con tu hembra"**_ y como buen Inuyasha fue a buscarla aunque lo sentara o lo matara merecía la pena por ver si su hembra estaba bien y sin ningún rasguño, estuvo buscando un buen rato su rastro.

-Te encontré-dijo Inuyasha cuando ya tuvo el rastro de Kagome.

Cuando la encontró estaba haciendo todavía el examen y no quería molestarla porque si no lo aprobaba le tendría que decir de nuevo adiós una semana de cada mes y eso no lo podría aguantar más, ni una sola vez más, asin que se subió a un árbol a esperar que las clases terminasen y cuando Kagome salió de clases esperó a sus amigas y se fueron todas juntas a sus casas.

-Eso es, buena chica-dijo Inuyasha lleno de orgullo porque su hembra no lo estaba traicionando.

Cuando Kagome entro por la puerta de su casa Inuyasha salto hacia la ventana y se sentó en el cuarto de Kagome con una revista en sus manos, habiendo como si hubiese estado esperándola desde el principio. Kagome estaba abajo, seguro que esta soltando la mochila o comiendo algo se dijo Inuyasha. Pero entonces ella lo llamó.

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡¿quieres comer algo?!-pregunto Kagome desde la cocina.

-¿Como sabe que estoy aquí si no me a visto?-dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

-Venga Inuyasha se que estas aquí te e visto seguirme todo el camino y además tengo el ramen que a ti te gusta-dijo Kagome haciendo que ha Inuyasha se le hiciera la boca agua.

-Que lista es esta perra-dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

Asin que bajó y vio a Kagome sujetando un plato enorme de ramen instantáneo de los que a él más le gustaban.

-Toma-dijo Kagome mientras le ponía el cuenco de comida en la mesa.

-Gracias, Kagome-dijo Inuyasha.

-De nada-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Oye, ¿como te salió el examen?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Muy mal, no me sabia nada-dijo Kagome triste.

-¡Te dije no suspendieras!-dijo Inuyasha un poco enfadado y deprimido.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo era broma-dijo Kagome levantando las manos mientras se reía.

-Estúpida niña, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma-dijo Inuyasha con la mano en el pecho en la zona del corazón.

-lo siento, mira me han dado ya el examen con la nota y todo-dijo Kagome sacando el examen de la mochila y dándoselo a Inuyasha.

-Kagome, ¿esta nota es alta o baja?-decía Inuyasha sin saber siquiera que los exámenes también tenían nota.

-El alta, eso es un 8'50 y es una buena nota-dijo Kagome feliz.

-Pues muchas felicidades-dijo Inuyasha sin entender todavía mucho, pero algo si sabia y era que Kagome iba a estar siempre con el y no se tendría que volver a irse.

-Gracias-dijo Kagome sonriendo.

En ese momento Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y le dio un beso en la frente y se separó, Kagome acto seguido se sonrojó y llevo sus dos manos a la frente, que acababa de ser besada por Inuyasha.

-¿Porque lo has hecho?-pregunto Kagome mirado al suelo por la vergüenza que tenia.

-Porque tu lo hiciste antes-dijo Inuyasha con una mirada amorosa hacia Kagome.

-Pero... eso era de despedida-dijo Kagome.

-Y este es para felicitarte por las notas-dijo Inuyasha.

Después de eso Inuyasha termino de comer su ramen y Kagome se hizo otro para ella y se lo comió para después irse los dos al pozo y saltar para ir con sus amigos a dormir.

 _ **Bueno aquí termina otro capitulo de esta alocada familia de amigos, espero que os haya gustado y para el siguiente capitulo se asentara el terreno para que Inuyasha piense severamente en su plan para que Kagome sea suya y bueno que le deis a me gusta y la sigáis, porque esta historia no os va a decepcionar para nada y bueno pues se despide de nuevo hasta otra Andrea Ojeda y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso ramen (es broma es broma, es chocolate, no quiero que Inu me mate por tocar su ramen). :3**_


	7. Capitulo 7

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **CAP.7**_

Era por la mañana e Inuyasha estaba en su árbol favorito esperando a que todo el mundo se despertase para poder montar una fiesta sorpresa a Kagome por sus notas, pero no era ese el motivo por el que no podía dormir, el motivo era que el seria el que distrajera a Kagome, en otras palabras, él estaría solo, con Kagome, durante una tarde entera mientras todo el mundo preparaba la fiesta.

-Estoy ansioso-se dijo Inuyasha a si mismo.

Cuando todos se despertaron, Inuyasha fue en busca de Miroku y de Sango, porque ellos eran los que organizaban todos las cosas.

-Oye, Miroku ¿Cuando me llevo a Kagome?-dijo Inuyasha impaciente.

-¿Llevarte a quien?-dijo Miroku extrañado.

-A Kagome-dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto.

-No te comprendo-dijo Miroku con la mano en su barbilla en modo pensativo.

-Vamos a ver monje, ayer me dijisteis Sango y tú que yo entretendría a Kagome en su fiesta.

-No, nosotros te dijimos que la entretendrías pero nos referíamos a que fueses el payaso-dijo Miroku.

-Entonces, quien se lleva a Kagome mientras tanto ¿Shippo?-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No, va a ser Koga-dijo Sango.

-¡¿ QUIEN?!-dijo Inuyasha enfadado.

-Koga, ese chico que esta siempre...-Intento explicar Sango pero Inuyasha la cortó.

-Se quien es ese lobo apestoso-dijo Inuyasha cabreado.

-¿Estas enfadado Inuyasha?-preguntó Shippo.

-Si, un poco-respondió Inuyasha.

-Pues no debería estarlo, porque al fin y al cabo aquí lo que importa es la fiesta de la señorita Kagome y da igual que papel desempeñemos-dijo Miroku.

-Ya lo se, pero me podríais haber dicho que con entretener a Kagome os referíais a ser el animador-dijo Inuyasha rojo del enfado.

-Te lo podría haber dicho, es verdad, pero entonces te habrías negado y tenia que haber un animador-dijo Miroku.

-Pues lo haces tú-dijo Inuyasha.

-Pero yo no quería hacerlo hacerlo al igual que Sango y Shippo y solo quedabas tú-dijo Miroku.

A todo eso, llego un remolino veloz, era Koga que venia a por Kagome.

-Hola, ¿Donde esta Kagome?-preguntó Koga.

-Esta en la cabaña, ahora sale-dijo Sango.

Cuando Kagome salio Koga fue a recibirla e Inuyasha a apartarlo de Kagome, pero Koga fue más rápido y de la misma manera que vino se fue llevándose a Kagome consigo y lo único que dijo fue: _**Tranquilo Inuyasha, te aseguro que conmigo no se aburrirá**_ y dicho esta desapareció.

-Estúpido lobo de mierda-dedia Inuyasha una y otra vez.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, ya veras como Kagome viene sana y salva-decía Sango.

-De eso, estarte segura, porque como no sea asin esque lo mato-decía Inuyasha echando chispas del enfado que tenia.

Cuando vieron llegar a Kagome y a Koga ya todo estaba listo y Koga estaba tapándole los ojos a Kagome con las manos y cuando se las quito todo el mundo grito:

-¡SORPRESA!

Y la noche pasó entre juegos, risas, comida y todo eso, le tocó el turno a Inuyasha, el seria el que cerrara la fiesta y su actuación consistía en contar algunos chistes malos, entre ellos:

-¿Que hace un cable con otro cable?-dijo Inuyasha.

-No lo sabemos-dijeron todos.

-Seguirle la corriente-dijo Inuyasha-¿lo habéis cogido?-volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.

-Si!-respondieron todos.

-Pues soltarlo que da calambre-finalizó Inuyasha con el chiste.

-JAJAJAJAJA-se rieron todos.

Después de la fiesta y de la increíble sorpresa de Inuyasha contando chistes malos, todos se fueron a dormir, menos alguien con orejitas kawaii, si exacto, era Inuyasha que al recordar que Koga se había llevado a Kagome y él no sabia nada de lo que habían hecho, no pudo dormir y entonces le vino de nuevo las palabras de Shippo a la cabeza: _**Deberías cuidar más a tu hembra**_ , esa era la frase que estuvo en su mente durante mucho rato, asin que por la mañana tendría que pensar un plan para que Kagome fuese suya y de nadie más, pero de momento iba a dormir, pues para llevar a cabo su plan debería ahorrar fuerzas.

 _ **Bueno aquí termina otro capitulo de esta alocada familia de amigos y en el próximo cap descubriremos el plan de Inuyasha para conseguir a Kagome para el solo y bueno espero que os haya gustado y que le deis a favorito y la sigáis, porque esta historia no os va a decepcionar para nada y bueno pues se despide de nuevo hasta otra Andrea Ojeda y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso chocolate. :3**_


	8. Capitulo 8

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **CAP.8**_

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha le cogió un cuaderno y un lápiz de la gran mochila amarilla de Kagome y se disponía a escribir en su árbol favorito los pasos para que ella fuese suya, pero no conseguía escribir nada, todo en su cabeza era un gran puzzle y no conseguir encontrar la pieza que necesitaba para que todo cuadrase y su plan fuese el mejor del mundo, asin que ahora en vez del mejor plan del mundo tenia un cuaderno muerto de risa porque no había escrito nada en el, en ese momento se le ocurrió la gran idea de preguntarle a Miroku.

-Oye Miroku-lo llamó Inuyasha.

-Dime, Inuyasha-dijo Miroku.

-Que puedo hacer para gustarle a Kagome-dijo Inuyasha.

-Bueno pues veras, a las mujeres hay que decirles tus intenciones y dejarle las cosas claras, por eso cuando una mujer me gusta le digo que si quiere que tengamos un hijo-respondió Miroku.

-¿Entonces tengo que ser directo con Kagome sobre lo que siento por ella?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Si, exacto-respondió Miroku.

Entonces de la nada apareció un zorrito.

-¿No crees tu que si le dices eso a Kagome ella se enfadara, Inuyasha?-dijo Shippo.

-Tú no te metas esto es cosa de hombres y tú solo eres un niño-dijo Inuyasha.

-Con que un niño, pues respóndeme a una pregunta, ¿cuantas veces le ha dicho eso Miroku a Sango y ella le a marcado la cara? Cuantas ehh cuantas-dijo Shippo retante.

-En ese momento a Inuyasha se le ilumino los ojos y entonces entendió que Shippo no era tan tonto como parecía y que como podía haberle pasado por la cabeza pedirle opinión a un monje ten pervertido como Miroku.

-¿Entonces que debo hacer Shippo?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer, Inuyasha-dijo Miroku enfadado.

-Callate, eso no me sirve-dijo Inuyasha.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Miroku.

-¿Dime Shippo que debo hacer?-volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.

-No lo se, solo soy un niño-dijo Shippo burlón y se fue por donde vino.

Después de que Shippo se fuese Inuyasha también decidió irse, pues tenia que seguir pensando en su lista, y de pronto se le pasaron por la cabeza las revistas de Kagome, pero tendría que ir por la noche mientras ella estaba dormida en la época antigua y su familia dormía en la época actual y por eso seria un poco complicado dado que Kagome y su familia vivan en distintas épocas, asin que tendría que probar suerte, pero lo aria por la persona que tanto quiere. Cuando todos ya estaban dormidos, Inuyasha saltó al pozo y entro en la habitación de Kagome para buscar las revista.

-¿Donde estarán?-dijo Inuyasha en voz baja mientras habría todos lo cajones de la habitación de Kagome.-Aquí están-dijo de nuevo en voz baja, puesto que la familia de Kagome estaba dormida.

Cuando las tubo saltó por la ventana y volvió a meterse en el pozo para volver a su época. Puso las revistas y la libreta que le cogió a Kagome en un Hueco de su árbol favorito y se fue a dormir como si nada hubiese pasado.

 _ **(…)**_

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha fue al árbol y cogió las revista y el cuaderno y se puso a leer la revista y venían unos consejos muy buenos, el primero era: _ **conoce bien a tu pareja**_ , ese le gustó y lo apuntó, el segundo era _**llevala al parque y crear sensación de seguridad**_ , como en su época no había parque y creyó que la seguridad en él ya la tenia ese no lo apuntó, el tercero era _**llevarla a cenar**_ , ese le gusto y lo apunto, pero después de ese ya no hubo nada más que le gustara y cerro la revista.

-¿Ahora que hago, solo tengo dos puntos en la lista, que puedo hacer ahora?-dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

Se rascó la cabeza en modo pensativo.

-Ya se, nadie puede saber más de mujeres que una mujer-dijo Inuyasha pensando en Sango.

Cuando encontró a Sango le preguntó.

-Oye Sango, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Inuyasha.

-Si claro, pregunta sin miedo-dijo Sango.

-Bueno pues me gustaría que me dijeses como conseguir a una persona-dijo Inuyasha algo tímido.

-¿De novia te refieres?-preguntó Sango.

-Si-dijo Inuyasha un poco rojo.

-Bueno, pues en el caso de Kagome a ella le gusta...-pero no pudo seguir porque Inuyasha la cortó.

-Yo no he dicho que sea Kagome-dijo Inuyasha mirando al suelo para que Sango no se diese cuenta de que estaba igual o más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Y entonces quien es?-dijo Sango con una sonrisa, dado que sabia que si era por Kagome.

-Bueno... puedes ser...tú-dijo Inuyasha nervioso.

-Mira Inuyasha, te conozco bien y se que de mi no se trata, asin que si no me dices quien es no te ayudo-dijo Sango dejando a Inuyasha entre la espada y la pared aunque ella sabia que era de Kagome quien se trataba.

-¡Bueno vale esta bien es de Kagome quien se trata! ¿contenta?-dijo Inuyasha tímido.

-Si, muy contenta-dijo Sango con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Entonces me ayudaras?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Si por supuesto-dijo Sango.

-Gracia Sango muchas gracias-dijo Inuyasha abrazándola.

-Bueno a Kagome le gustan los paseos largos en sitios bonitos, le gusta que la lleven a cenar, que le regalen flores y que si se le llegasen a declarar le gustaría que fuese a la luz de la luna y que después la besen.

-¿Como sabes tanto, Sango?-preguntó Inuyasha asombrado.

-Bueno Inuyasha, también soy mujer-dijo sango riendo.

-Muchas gracias de verdad Sango-dijo Inuyasha feliz.

-De nada y si tienes otra duda ven a verme-dijo Sango.

-Si, lo haré-dijo Inuyasha yéndose.

Después de hablar con Sango se sentó en su árbol favorito y empezó a escribir su lista:

 _ **1º- Conocer mejor a Kagome.**_

 _ **2º- Regalarle flores.**_

 _ **3º- Llevarla a cenar.**_

 _ **4º- Declararse mientras dan un paseo a la luz de la luna.**_

 _ **5º- Después de declararme besarla.**_

-Bien, listo-se dijo a si mismo muy contento y se fue a dormir dado que mañana empezaría a poner en practica su plan.

 _ **Bueno aquí termina otro capitulo de esta alocada familia de amigos y para el siguiente capitulo Inuyasha empezara a poner en practica su plan y bueno espero que os haya gustado y que le deis a favorito y la sigáis, porque esta historia no os va a decepcionar para nada y bueno pues se despide de nuevo hasta otra Andrea Ojeda y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso chocolate. :3**_


	9. capítulo 9

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **CAP.9**_

Cuando Inuyasha se levantó se fue a un árbol y repasó la lista:

 _ **1º- Conocer mejor a Kagome.**_

 _ **2º- Regalarle flores.**_

 _ **3º- Llevarla a cenar.**_

 _ **4º- Declararse mientras dan un paseo a la luz de la luna.**_

 _ **5º- Después de la declaración besarla.**_

-Bien entonces lo primero es conocer mejor a Kagome-dijo Inuyasha cerrando la libreta.

Inuyasha fue a ver a Kagome para preguntarle cosas sobre ella que desde hacia tiempo tenia curiosidad de saber como por ejemplo, porque vive en un templo o porque tiene unas amigas tan extrañas, pero no la encontró asin que fue a donde suele estar ella. Preguntó a Shippo,pregunto a Sango, fue donde ella solía recoger las hiervas para hacer las medicinas, pero tampoco estaba y se le vino a la cabeza el lago, pero como Iba él a ir de nuevo al lago, si lo hiciera ya se podría olvidar de los siguientes puntos de la lista porque de seguro Kagome no le perdonaría de nuevo, pero que haría él necesitaba saberlo ya o si no, no podría avanzar en su plan.

-Ya se, puedo preguntarle a Kagome si le importa que me bañe al otro lado del lago-dijo Inuyasha feliz porque asin ellos podrían hablar y no pasaría nada porque no se verían el uno al otro. ( _ **N/T:**_ el lago esta dividido por una gran piedra, sale en uno de los capitulas de Inuyasha, tomen referencia de hay.)

Inuyasha fue allí con las manos en los ojos para no ver a Kagome.

-¿Kagome estas hay?-pregunto Inuyasha pues no veía nada con las manos en los ojos.

-Si, estoy aquí, pero no mires o ya veras-advirtió Kagome.

-¿Kagome puedo bañarme al otro lado del lago?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Claro, ¿pero...porque?-dijo Kagome extrañada pues a Inuyasha como buen perro que es, no le gusta el agua.

-Bueno veras, es que en la aldea no hay nada que hacer y estaba aburrido-dijo Inuyasha como escusa.

-Bueno, pues metete en el agua, hablamos de algo y asin se pasa el tiempo¿no?-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso espero-dijo Inuyasha.

Después de eso Inuyasha se desnudó y se metió al lago.

-Inuyasha, ¿quieres algo? como... ¿jabón o suavizante?-preguntó Kagome.

-No, da igual-dijo Inuyasha, aunque en verdad si quería algo, pero no era suavizante ni nada de eso, la quería a ella pero como que eso no se lo iba a decir.

-Esta bien-respondió Kagome.

Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que Inuyasha se lanzo a preguntarle a Kagome sobre su pasado.

-Y...Kagome como eras de pequeña-se atrevió a preguntar Inuyasha.

-¿A que viene eso ahora?-preguntó Kagome extrañada.

-Bueno, nada solo quería saber más de ti dado que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y no se casi nada-respondió Inuyasha.

-Bueno, pues de pequeña tenia el pelo mucho más corto que ahora, lo tenia por los hombros y recuerdo que también tenia una voz muy chillona y un lunar un poco grande en el cuello, pero ya se quitó con el tiempo-dijo Kagome.

-Me gustaría haberte visto, serias de lo más bonita-dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Y como me ves ahora?-pregunto Kagome maliciosa esperando una respuesta y también hacer pasar un mal rato a Inuyasha.

-Bueno pues...yo... te veo...muy hermosa-dijo Inuyasha tan rojo como su traje.

-Bueno dejando ese tema de lado, ahora me toca preguntar a mi-dijo Kagome.

-De acuerdo pregunta-respondió Inuyasha.

-¿Como eras de pequeño?-pregunto Kagome.

-Bueno pues era exactamente igual que ahora salvo que era de menor altura y un cobarde-dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Cobarde?-dijo sorprendida Kagome dado que Inuyasha era de todo menos cobarde.

-Si, era muy cobarde, cuando mi hermano se enfadaba conmigo siempre iba corriendo hacia mi madre y me escondía detrás suya-dijo Inuyasha con ternura.

-No te preocupes eso lo hemos hecho todos salvo que yo no tenia a mi hermano, tenia a mi abuelo-dijo Kagome.

-¿Enserio que tu también lo hacías?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Si-respondió Kagome.

-Bueno, entonces por lo menos no soy el único que lo hacia-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿te acuerdas de la ultima vez que jugamos a las preguntas?-preguntó Kagome.

-Si ¿porque?-respondió Inuyasha.

-Porque empezaste a hacerme una pregunta y no terminaste de decírmela.

-Bueno pues era...-en ese momento a Inuyasha le empezó a sudar todo el cuerpo no sabia que decir, podría decirle la verdadera pregunta y dejar la lista de un lado pues seria lo mismo dado que antes o después se declararía, pero también estaba la opción de decirle una pregunta falsa y dejar más tiempo para preparar mejor su plan no sabia que hacer cuando Kagome le hablo y lo llego de vuelta a la tierra.

-Inuyasha ¿estas bien?-preguntaba Kagome desesperada, pues desde la otra parte del lago no podía saber si él estaba bien o no.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo Inuyasha aunque no lo estaba.

-Entonces sigamos con esa pregunta-dijo Kagome.

-Bueno pues esa pregunta era...-en ese momento Inuyasha no sabia que responder y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-mi pregunta era... que que pensarías se te dijese que me gustas-esa parte la dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Puedes repetirlo? no he conseguido enterarme-dijo Kagome.

-Nada, pues que te cogí el cuaderno y el lápiz-dijo Inuyasha recapacitando sobre lo que había dicho.

-¡¿Que hiciste que?!-dijo Kagome enfadada.

-Cogerte el cuaderno y el lápiz-dijo Inuyasha como si nada.

-Inuyasha ese cuaderno es mi diario-dijo Kagome roja del enfado.

-Pues una vida muy interesante no tienes, porque estaba todo blanco-dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, ¡ABAJOO!-dijo Kagome.

-Niña tonta-dijo Inuyasha cuando se paso el efecto del conjuro del collar.

-¡Yo no soy tonta, el tonto eres tú!-dijo Kagome saliendo del agua y vistiéndose para acto seguido rebuscar en la ropa de Inuyasha para coger su cuaderno.

-Que mierda estas haciendo Kagome-dijo Inuyasha viendo como Kagome rebuscaba en su ropa.

-Recuperar lo que es mio-dijo Kagome abriendo el cuaderno.

-Kagome espera no hagas eso, dejalo donde estaba...-pero no pudo continuar porque Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Inuyasha que es esta lista-dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha.

-Bueno veras esa lista es...-dijo Inuyasha.

 _ **Bueno, aquí termina otro capitulo de esta alocada familia de amigos y para el siguiente capitulo veremos lo que Inuyasha responde a Kagome después de que ella encontrara la lista en aquella libreta y bueno espero que os haya gustado y que le deis a favorito y la sigáis, porque esta historia no os va a decepcionar para nada y bueno pues se despide de nuevo hasta otra Andrea Ojeda y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso chocolate. :3**_


	10. capítulo 10

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **Antes de nada quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que me esta apoyando y por ese motivo, este cap va dedicado a todas las criaturitas del señor que están leyendo este fic y escribiéndome esos review que me alegran tanto el día, muchísimas gracias y sin más que decir doy paso a este fic, (jajaja eso rima.) :3**_

 _ **CAP.10**_

 _ **Bueno íbamos por...**_

-Inuyasha ¿que es esta lista?-dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha.

-Bueno veras esa lista es...una lista-dijo Inuyasha.

-Si, eso ya lo se-decía Kagome un poco enfadada.

-¿Entonces porque preguntas?-dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, pues porque en el primer paso pone mi nombre-dijo Kagome.

-¿Haber ese primer paso?-dijo Inuyasha acercándose para verlo mejor.

-Miralo tu mismo-dijo Kagome enseñándole el cuaderno.

Pero lo que no sabia Kagome es que Inuyasha en un segundo le quito el cuaderno de las manos y arranco la pagina donde estaba dicha lista.

-Inuyasha dame esa pagina ahora mismo o tendré que ir a cogerla yo misma-dijo Kagome amenazante.

-Eso me gustaría verlo-dijo Inuyasha con un tono burlón.

Dicho y echo, Kagome se abalanzó encima de Inuyasha haciendo que él perdiera equilibrio y los dos cayeran al suelo haciendo que ella se encontrase encima de él.

-Kagome quitate de hay-decía Inuyasha.

-Ni de coña me iré hasta que tenga ese papelito-decia Kagome haciendo un tira y afloja con Inuyasha por el papelito.

-Tu lo has querido-dijo Inuyasha levantándose y haciendo que Kagome cayera al suelo.

-Ahiiii, eso a dolido Inuyasha-decia Kagome adolorida.

-Tu te lo has buscado-dijo Inuyasha para acto seguido coger a Kagome como un saco de patatas.

-¡Inuyasha bajameeee!-dijo Kagome pataleando.

-O que harás-dijo Inuyasha retante.

-Diré tu palabra favorita-dijo Kagome.

-Kagome te tengo bien cogida asin que si yo caigo tu caes conmigo-dijo Inuyasha.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea Inuyasha bajo a Kagome y acto seguido ella le hizo un súper, mega, hiper combo en una cachetada que le dejaría marca.

-Eso duele niña idiota-dijo Inuyasha con su mano en la mejilla donde había recibido el impacto.

-Atente a las consecuencias-dijo Kagome.

-Si lo que tu digas, pero yo aun tengo el papelito-dijo Inuyasha burlón y moviendo el papelito.

-Aaaaaaaahg-dijo Kagome irritada y acto seguido se fue a la cabaña murmurando cosas.

Después de esa pelea Inuyasha había quedado rendido asin que se fue a dormir.

 _ **(A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)**_

Hasta que todos se despertaron Inuyasha estuvo dando un paseo para pasar el tiempo, últimamente no había estado durmiendo nada, todo le recordaba a Kagome y la gota que colmó el baso fue anoche cuando sin decir nada Kagome se le tiro encima, ya desde entonces no se la a podido quitar de la cabeza, en ese momento escucho que Kagome lo llamaba y el como un perrito al que su dueña llama fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Mira, ven-dijo Kagome cogiéndole la mano a Inuyasha.

-Pero dime que pasa-dijo Inuyasha sin saber hacia donde se dirigían.

-Solo mira-dijo Kagome señalándole un hacia el lago.

Allí estaba Shippo y...¡UNA CHICA! que mierda hacia Shippo en un lago, amaneciendo y cogido de la mano con una chica.

-Kagome, eres toda una pervertida-dijo Inuyasha con una mirada picara.

-¿Yo? a que viene eso ahora, Inuyasha-dijo Kagome malhumorada.

-Bueno para empezar estas aquí viendo esta escenita tan romántica, después me llamas y me arrastras para tener compañía porque si te quedas aquí es aburrido estar sola y para terminar porque no le quitas el ojo de encima a esos dos-dijo Inuyasha.

-Si quieres, te puedes ir, no te obligare a quedarte-dijo Kagome retante.

-Pues si no me obligas, me voy-dijo Inuyasha levantándose.

-Espera espera, mira mira mira Shippo se esta acercando al oído de ella-dijo Kagome emocionada mientras agarraba a Inuyasha.

-Pervertida-volvió a decir Inuyasha.

-¡Que as dicho!?-grito Kagome.

-¡PER-VER-TI-DA!-dijo aun más alto Inuyasha.

Por los gritos que daban Kagome e Inuyasha, Shippo se sobresaltó y vio que lo estaban espiando.

-¿Que hacéis hay?-pregunto Shippo confundido.

-Etto...Bueno...Yo...Etto...Nosotros...Estábamos...-Intento decir Kagome.

-Veras Shippo, estamos aquí porque tienes un amiga muy pervert...-pero Inuyasha no pudo continuar porque Kagome le corto.

-Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!-dijo Kagome ruborizada y cabreada.

-Niña inútil-dijo Inuyasha adolorido.

-¿Pero que os pasa? ¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿Y que quería decir Inuyasha?-preguntaba Shippo aun más confundido.

-Ni siquiera yo se porque estoy aquí-dijo Inuyasha saliendo del agujero que había hecho cuando Kagome lo sentó.

-Antes de nada ¿quien es ella Shippo?-pregunto Kagome.

-Ella es mi prima, se llama Yuki-dijo Shippo como lo más normal del mundo.

-Jajajajajajajaja-empezo a reírse Inuyasha descontroladamente.

-¿Porque te ríes de esa manera Inuyasha?-pregunto Shippo extrañado.

-Porque pensábamos que tu prima era otra persona-dijo Inuyasha entre risas.

-¿Que persona?-pregunto Shippo

-Kagome estas muy callada ¿quieres responder a la pregunta?-dijo Inuyasha mirándola maliciosamente.

-Bueno...Etto...¿Nadie más tiene sueño? Porque yo si-dijo Kagome intentando escaquearse.

-Kagome acaba de amanecer ¿eres cociente de eso verdad?-dijo Inuyasha.

-Si ya lo se, solo que esta noche no he dormido bien-dijo Kagome levantando los brazos y bostezando falsamente.

-Pero responde y ahora te vas-dijo Inuyasha entre risas.

-¡Callate!-dijo Kagome y se fue.

-No te valla, responde-dijo Inuyasha divertido.

-...-ella no dijo nada.

-¡COBARDEE!-dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Que me has dicho?-pregunto Kagome andando a paso ligero y con un aura demoniaca hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

-¿Dicho? ¿Quien a dicho nada? Seguro que ha sido Shippo a que si-dijo Inuyasha escurriendo el bulto como el que tira la piedra y esconde la mano.

-A mi no me metas en tus problemas de perro cobarde-dijo Shippo.

-¿Que has dicho?-dijo Inuyasha con el mismo aura que Kagome.

¿Yo? Nada, a sido Kagome-dijo Shippo escurriendo el bulto igual que Inuyasha anteriormente.

Entonces todos empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro cosas como yo no he sido, tu si has sido...y asin estuvieron hasta que en los matorrales se escucho un ruido.

-Kagome quedate detrás de mi-dijo Inuyasha protegiendo a Kagome.

-Si-dijo Kagome y se puso detrás de Inuyasha.

Entonces Inuyasha fue a coger su espada pero...¿donde mierda estaba su estada? Ahh es verdad se la había llevado al viejo Totosai, el ruido se acercaba cada vez más y cuando el ser no identificado se acerco lo suficiente Inuyasha hizo lo que todo hombre debe hacer en momentos asin.

-Llevate al niño es más joven que nosotros- dijo Inuyasha cogiendo a Shippo y alzándolo.

-¡SUELTAMEEEE!-dijo Shippo con el miedo en todo su cuerpo y a punto de llorar.

-Ni de coña, tu eres la ofrenda-dijo Inuyasha.

Entonces de los matorrales salieron...Miroku y Sango muy extrañados por la escena que tenían sus amigos montada.

-¿Que estáis haciendo?-dijeron Miroku y Sango al unisono mientras Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo estaban con cara de...¿pero que mierda esta pasando aquí?.

Y como Inuyasha es Inuyasha lo tuvo que decir.

-¿Pero que mierda esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros-dijo Sango.

-Yo pregunte antes-dijo Inuyasha.

-Esta bien, os estabamos buscando,ahora tu-dijo Sango.

-Creíamos que erais algún monstruos-dijo Inuyasha avergonzado.

-Bueno sea como sea vámonos que ya es hora de comer-dijo Kagome.

-De acuerdo-dijo Miroku.

Después de comer todo siguió tan normal como siempre, Inuyasha molestando a Shippo, Miroku con una cachetada, Sango con cara de la próxima vez que me toques donde no debes te asesino y bueno, pues Kagome estaba practicando con el arco. Ya de noche todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

 _ **Este capitulo lo he hecho más largo que los demás porque el portátil tiene algunos problemas y no quiero que se rompa, porque entonces no podría seguir escribiendo, pero no se preocupen porque yo voy a seguir escribiendo en hojas de libreta y cuando se arregle pues lo pasare al portátil y lo colgare, en otra palabras, voy a tardar un poco más de lo normal pero lo voy a continuar, asin que no se preocupen. (^-^)**_

 _ **Y bueno aquí termina otro capitulo de esta alocada familia de amigos, espero que os haya gustado y que le deis a favorito y la sigáis, porque esta historia no os va a decepcionar para nada y bueno pues se despide de nuevo hasta otra Andrea Ojeda y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso chocolate. :3**_


	11. capítulo 11

_**VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **HOLII ya estoy aquí con mi portátil arreglado y preparado para seguir subiendo capitulo (OH MY GOOD (º0º) XD)**_

 _ **Antes de nada, quiero darle las gracias a Bulbriouji por todo y para agradecérselo le dedico este capitulo. :3 (Espero que te guste ^3^).**_

 _ **CAP.11**_

Ya había amanecido y estaban todos levantados salvo Inuyasha y como no, Shippo iba a hacer una de las suyas a Inuyasha, esta vez, probaría los nuevos rotuladores que Kagome le había traído para dibujar, salvo que esta vez también iba a dibujar pero sobre otro lienzo, en esta ocasión, la cara de nuestro amigo con orejas de perro, Inuyasha.

-Jajaja-reia Shippo en silencio y entrando en la cabaña de puntillas y con rotulador negro en la mano.

Cuando terminó salió como si nada y unos minutos después Inuyasha se levantó y fue con sus amigos.

-Hola, ¿que hacéis?-dijo Inuyasha restregandose los ojos cual niño pequeño.

Pero cuando quitó las manos de la cara...(redoble de tambor)

-Jajaja-rieron todos al unisono.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Tienes algo...en la cara-dijo Kagome haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre su cara.

-¿Ya?-dijo Inuyasha restregandose de nuevo y apartando las manos.

-No-dijeron todos al unisono y riéndose otra vez.

Mientras, Inuyasha estaba como un poseso restregandose, ya tenia la cara roja, tanto por enfado como por todo lo que se había restregado.

-Kagome, dime la verdad ¿es tan grave?-dijo Inuyasha preocupado.

-No, bueno puede, tardara su tiempo en irse-dijo Kagome.

-¿En irse? ¡que mierda tengo en la cara Kagome!-dijo Inuyasha ya un poco irritado.

-Bueno, tienes... rotulador negro-dijo Kagome.

En ese momento Inuyasha miro a Shippo como si pudiese matarlo con la mirada.

-Lo mato, hoy lo mato, y le hago estropajo para quitarme esto de la cara-dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada, pero seguía sin tenerla, porque el viejo Totosai la estaba reparando.

-Jajajajaja, no tienes tu espada perro tonto-dijo Shippo.

-¡Que me has llamado!-dijo Inuyasha corriendo hacia Shippo, haciendo que el zorrito se asustara y saliera corriendo por patas.

-¡Socorro! ¡un perro loco fuera de control! ¡Donde están los exterminadores cuando los necesitas!-dijo Shippo huyendo de Inuyasha.

-Tenemos una magnifica aquí Shippo-dijo Miroku mirando a Sango pervertidamente.

-¡Sango! ¡haz algo!-dijo Shippo aterrorizado.

-Te has buscado al menos un coscorrón por parte de Inuyasha-dijo Sango como una jueza.

-¿Que coscorrón? Ya he dicho que lo mato-dijo Inuyasha echando chispas.

-No seres capaz-replico Shippo.

-¿Que no soy capaz? Observa, ¡GARRAS DE ACERO!-dijo Inuyasha pero antes de que pudiese atacar Kagome lo interrumpió.

-A no, eso si que no, ya eso se pasa de un coscorrón, Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!-dijo Kagome para que no llegase a hacerle daño a Shippo.

-¿Porque me sientas? No estaba haciendo nada malo-dijo Inuyasha adolorido.

-Entonces que ibas a hacer-dijo Kagome.

-Impartir justicia-dijo Inuyasha.

Pero de nada sirvió, asin que ahora tenia toda la cara pintada y un dolor de cabeza.

-Kagome esperame no me quiero quedar con el loco-dijo Shippo.

-Kagome ¿estas viendo como me habla ese renacuajo de mierda?-dijo Inuyasha saliendo del oyo.

-Es un niño pequeño Inuyasha-dijo Kagome.

Entonces Inuyasha alcanzo a sus amigos y de paso le dio un coscorrón a Shippo, pero de pronto apareció un remolino, era Koga.

-¿Que haces aquí lobo sarnoso-dijo Inuyasha.

-He venido a ver a mi mujer-dijo Koga.

-No es tu mujer-dijo Inuyasha pero Koga ya estaba distraído con Kagome.

-¿Que tal estas Kagome? ¿te trata bien ese perrucho apaleado? ¿y comes bien?-dijo Koga sin prestarle atención Inuyasha.

-Esta estupendamente conmigo, si no tienes ninguna pregunta más te puedes ir-dijo Inuyasha cruzado de brazos.

-Callate perrito, están hablando los mayores-dijo Koga en tono burlón y tratando como un niño pequeño a Inuyasha.

-¿Perrito? A quien crees que llamas perrito, sarnosito-dijo Inuyasha lanzándole sus garras de acero.

-Eso a estado cerca-dijo Koga esquivando el ataque de Inuyasha.

-La próxima no fallare-dijo Inuyasha.

-Espera, espera ¿que llevas dibujado en la cara perrucho?-dijo Koga riéndose.

-Un dibujo mio-dijo Shippo.

-¿De verdad lo has hecho tu?-pregunto Koga incrédulo.

-Si, lo he hecho yo-respondió Shippo.

-Me caes bien, choca esos cinco-dijo Koga chocando la mano con Shippo y echándose los dos a reír.

-Tu también me caes bien-dijo Shippo.

-Por cierto Shippo, me encanta como dibujas-dijo Koga.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Shippo.

-Si, me encanta el bigote que le ocupa media cara y el entrecejo-dijo Koga. (N/T: a mi me pintaron un bigote y un entrecejo cuando era pequeña y no es tan divertido como parece. ( _ **T_T)**_.)

-Ya esta, probrecito ¿no os da pena?-dijo Kagome.

-Eso, eso-apoyo Sango.

-La verdad, esque no-dijo Koga.

-Pues en ese caso eres muy malo-dijo Sango.

-Bueno, sea como sea, me tengo que ir ya-dijo Koga.

-Si, va a ser mejor lobucho-dijo Inuyasha.

-Tu te callas, bigotudo-dijo Koga burlón.

-¿Que me has llamado?-dijo Inuyasha furiosisimo.

-Bigotudo, BI-GO-TU-DO-dijo Koga.

-Kagome yo lo siento mucho pero hoy mato a alguien entre terrible sufrimiento-dijo Inuyasha enseñando sus garras.

-No Inuyasha para-dijo Kagome.

-Pero ¿Porque lo defiendes solo a él? ¿Esque acaso te gusta?-dijo Inuyasha poniendo a Kagome entre la espada y la pared.

-Esto...Bueno..Yo...Puede...Que..-intento decir Kagome pero no podía responder, porque si decía que no Inuyasha saldría victorioso pero...Koga se sentiría mal, y si decía que si Koga saldría victorioso pero...Inuyasha se sentiría mal y seguro que mataría a Koga entre terrible sufrimiento.

-Esto es increíble te gusta el lobucho este de mierda-dijo Inuyasha incrédulo porque su hembra lo había traicionado.

-¿Celoso cejijunto?-dijo Koga.

-Esque no tienes más adjetivos que estén a plena vista?-dijo Inuyasha cabreado.

-Si, solo uno mas-dijo Koga.

-Y cual es-dijo Inuyasha retante y con un aura demoniaca.

-¡BESTIA!-dijo Koga.

-¡Ya se que lo soy! ¿algún problema con eso?-dijo Inuyasha cabreado pero intentando aguantar el ataque que de un momento a otro le daría a Koga.

-Si, eso causa muchos problemas-dijo Koga.

-Y cuales son si se puede saber-dijo Inuyasha con un tono en su voz de te voy a matar.

-Por ejemplo, que no eres digno de Kagome, que si pasa algo no la podrás proteger como yo lo haría y si tuviera hijos tuyos serian igual que su padre, un desperdicio-dijo Koga.

-¿Que has dijo?-dijo Inuyasha tan cabreado que unas marcas moradas se divisaban en su cara y unos ojos rojos se hacían ver.

-Inuyasha, ¡ABAJO!-dijo Kagome para calmar a la fiera en la que se había convertido Inuyasha.

-Haiii-dijo Inuyasha adolorido.

-Gracias Kagome-dijo Koga besándole la mano.

-Oye tu, sueltale la mano a mi perra-dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Tu que?-dijo Koga incrédulo.

-¡MI PERRA!-dijo Inuyasha con las marcas moradas y los ojos rojos en su cara de nuevo.

-Inuyasha para, por favor te lo pido-decía Kagome, pero Inuyasha solo pensaba en el río de sangre que haría de Koga.

Inuyasha estaba atacando a Koga, Koga esquivándolo y Kagome intentando calmar a Inuyasha sentándolo, pero no funcionaba, nada de lo que ella hacia funcionaba, ella no sabia que hacer cuando de pronto apareció Mioga en su hombro.

-¿Que pasa Kagome?-dijo Mioga preocupado.

-Si lo supiese te lo diría, pero Inuyasha se a transformando y no hay manera de pararlo, ni siquiera sirve mi conjuro-dijo Kagome con los ojo aguados.

-No llores Kagome, seguro que le podemos encontrar una solución-dijo Mioga intentando calmar a Kagome.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Kagome con la poca voz que tenia dado que estaba apunto de llorar.

-Si, pero me tienes que contar todo lo que a pasado con todos los detalles-dijo Mioga.

-De acuerdo, pues veras, nosotros nos dirigíamos a dar un paseo cuando vino Koga y como esta mañana Shippo en una de sus bromas le pinto la cara a Inuyasha, Koga se estuvo burlando de él y cuando Inuyasha lo fue a atacar yo lo senté y me dijo que porque protegía siempre a Koga y acto seguido pregunto que si Koga me gustaba y yo no sabia que responder, como no respondí Inuyasha se puso celoso y Koga lo notó entonces los dos empezaron a pelear porque Koga le había llamado bestia a Inuyasha y entonces lo volví a sentar, Koga me dio un beso en la mano y me dio las gracias y entonces Inuyasha le dijo que no le toquetease las manos a su perra y se le tira encima porque acto seguido del beso que me dio en la mano Koga le dijo que por ser una bestia no era bueno para mi y eso es lo que a pasado-finalizó Kagome.

-¡Eso es fantástico Kagome!-dijo Mioga ilusionado.

-¿Fantástico? ¿Esque no ves la situación?-dijo Kagome señalando a un Inuyasha y a un Koga que aun seguían igual.

-Mire Kagome, el amo Inuyasha se comparta asin porque quiere que Koga retire las palabra que dijo antes y que diga que él y solo él es el mejor macho para ti-dijo Mioga.

-¿Y como pretende hacer eso con alguien que no dará su brazo a torcer?-dijo Kagome.

-Pues si no lo hace, hasta que Koga no muera el amo Inuyasha no parara-dijo Mioga.

-¿Y como puedo detenerlo sin que nadie muera?-dijo Kagome asustada.

-Tiene que demostrarle lo que de verdad siente y que siempre lo amaras sobre todas las cosas y sobre todo el mundo-dijo Mioga.

-Pero si yo...yo...yo...¡LO QUIERO MALDITA SEA Y ÉL DEVERIA SABERLO!-dijo Kagome gritando sin darse cuenta.

Entonces ella corrió llorando hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y lo abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Kagome, sal de hay, no sabemos que te puede hacer-dijo Miroku.

-¡NO!-se negó Kagome.

-Por favor sal de hay, no queremos que te pase nada-dijo Sango.

-¡NO!-volvió a negarse ella.

Entonces al ver que que Kagome no cedía, Miroku fue a por ella, pero Inuyasha se cabreo y Miroku un poco asustado retrocedió.

-MÍA-dijo Inuyasha en un gruñido y abrazándome.

 _ **Bueno aquí termina otro capitulo de esta alocada familia de amigos y espero que os haya gustado esa transformación de Inuyasha por amor a Kagome y bueno espero que a mi seguidora favorita (bulbriouji) le haya gustado este capitulo tan intenso y con el toquecito de humor que nos a regalado Shippo con su broma (^-^) y bueno espero que os haya gustado y que le deis a favorito y la sigáis, porque esta historia no os va a decepcionar para nada, y bueno pues se despide de nuevo hasta otra Andrea Ojeda y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso chocolate. :3**_


	12. FINAL

**Bueno, como todo lo bueno este fic llega a su fin (;_;) espero que disfruten este ultimo capitulo.**

 **Comenten como les pareció el fic completo.**

 **Y si queréis que haya segunda temporada comentad "Haz segunda temporada" y yo encantada la are (^-^).**

 **Y ahora le doy paso al ultimo capitulo de este fic.**

 _ **VIAJE DE SORPRESAS**_

 _ **CAP.12**_

 _ **Íbamos por...**_

Entonces al ver que que yo no cedía, Miroku fue a por mi, pero Inuyasha se cabreo y gruñó, Miroku un poco asustado retrocedió.

-MÍA-dijo Inuyasha en un gruñido y abrazándome.

-¿Tuya? Esque no te enteras de que es MI mujer-dijo Koga recalcando ese MI.

-¡Koga, callate!-dijo Kagome.

-¿Lo proteges a el, mujer?-dijo Koga incrédulo porque su mujer lo acababa de callar.

-En primer lugar no soy tu mujer y en segundo lugar ¿Algún problema si lo protejo a él?-dijo Kagome retante y con una mirada asesina.

-No, ninguno-dijo Koga con miedo por la mirada de Kagome.

-Koga ¿Que tal si te vas yendo por donde viniste?-dijo Sango mirando a Koga con desprecio.

-Porque debería hacer eso exterminadora inútil-dice Koga mirándola con el mismo desprecio.

-¿Como has llamado a mi Sanguito?-dijo Miroku haciendo como si fuera a abrir su agujero negro.

-No hace falta que esto se ponga feo, ya me voy, ya me voy-dijo Koga y de un salto se fue.

-Gracias Miroku-dijo Sango.

-De nada, pero...¿y mi recompensa?-dijo Miroku tocándole el trasero a Sango.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-dijo Sango dándole una cachetada a Miroku.

-Eso te pasa por pervertido-dijo Shippo cruzado de brazos.

(En el mismo lugar, pero esta vez con Inuyasha y Kagome)

-Inuyasha respóndeme-dice Kagome viendo que Inuyasha no cambia de estado.

-Kagome, el amo Inuyasha debe saber que usted lo quiere.

Entonces Kagome se puso de puntillas y beso a Inuyasha, mientras Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Mioga estaban con cara de WTF. Inuyasha fue recobrando su estado normal y haciendo que sus ojos recobraran ese color ámbar que a Kagome hipnotizaba. (igual que a mi y seguro que a todas/os nosotras/os)

-¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?-dijo Kagome separándose de Inuyasha.

-Mejor que nunca-dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome.

En ese momento Inuyasha volvió a besar a Kagome y ella le correspondió, así estuvieron hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Inuyasha, te amo-dijo Kagome sin aire.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, tontita-dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome con dulzura.

-Aun no es tarde para decirlo-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Te amo-dijo Inuyasha volviendo a besar a Kagome.

-Hey, tortolitos, ¿Que tal si vamos yendo a la cabaña? Se esta haciendo de noche-dijo Miroku.

-Es verdad-dijo Sango mirando el cielo.

Entonces Inuyasha se separó de Kagome y mientras caminaban, Inuyasha saco el papelito que contenía la lista, del bolsillo de su pantalón, la miro unos cuantos segundos y la rompió dejando que las papelitos rotos de la lista volaran.

-¿Porque la rompes Inuyasha?-dijo Kagome sorprendida.

-Porque ya conseguí lo que quería-dijo Inuyasha.

-A ¿Si?-pregunto Kagome parando de andar y rodeando el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos.

-Si-dijo Inuyasha para volver a besar a Kagome, en un beso eterno.

Y tras todo eso y mucho más volvieron a la cabaña y bueno, en cuanto a Inuyasha y Kagome fueron felices, se casaron y tuvieron dos niños (eso aparecerá en la segunda temporada si la queréis) Incluso Sango y Miroku, que se casaron.

 **Bueno aquí termina este fic.**

 **Espero que os halla gustado mucho.**

 **Y comentad "Haz segunda temporada" si queréis que halla segunda temporada.**

 **(Os doy un pequeño adelanto de lo que seria) Trataría de la vida de Inuyasha, pero esta vez en el mundo de Kagome y siendo padre de dos criaturitas del señor.(^-^)**

 **También podéis entrar a mi otra historia: (de Fairy Tail) LA DERROTA DE ZEREF.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **bulbriouji (por comenzar conmigo, comentar, seguirme, dar favorito y apoyarme).**

 **Anglica (por comentar).**

 **otakuforever3 (por comentar, seguirme y dar favorito).**

 **cristinanaranjo01 (por seguirme y dar favorito).**

 **roseavilacano (por comentar, dar favorito y seguirme).**

 **Higurashi Kagome (por comentar).**

 **NanaMdenag (por dar favorito).**

 **THEanimeGIRLS (por dar favorito).**

 **Brends13 (por dar favorito).**

 **White ladies (por dar favorito).  
**

 **Y por supuesto a todas mis amigas que me estuvieron apoyando para que continuara, leyendo las fotos que mandaba por el wasap de mi historia y todo. Os quiero One-chans (^-^)**

 **Y bueno, pues...**

 **Un abrazo psicológico a todas la criaturitas del señor (Ya se mezclé ahí a "Elrubius" y a "Hola soy Germán" pero Ñah) y... Muchas gracias a todos/as. A los que comentaron, a los que me siguieron, la los que dieron favorito o simplemente los que vieron o leyeron mi fic. Muchas gracias y... con mucha pena, les digo Sayonara y Arigato por todo (;_;) y bueno, al menos en este fic sera la ultima vez que les digo:**

 **Bueno pues se despide de nuevo Andrea Ojeda, y recordad acepto todo tipo de comentarios siempre que estén cubierto de un delicioso, delicioso chocolate. :3**

 **:3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3, :3. LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS.**


	13. NOTA

_**NOTA CORTITA.(^-^)**_

No mucha gente me ha dicho que haga la segundo temporada, pero por muy poca gente que sea, me sentiría mal por decepcionarles, así que dentro de unos...tres días como mucho, subiré la segundo temporada, aunque esta segunda temporada sera...diferente, dado que Inuyasha nunca conoció la época antigua, en otras palabra, tenemos a un Inuyasha igual de pasota, con cara de me importa todo una mierda y un bebe añadido, pero eso ya lo explicare allí más a fondo, el fic se llamara "De espada a biberón" y sera de humor y romance (por supuesto) y bueno eso era todo, asin que nos volvemos a ver con este nuevo fic dentro de unos dos o tres días como mucho.

 _ **Los quiero mucho a todos y espero que aunque no sea igual que el fic de "viaje de sorpresas" le deis una oportunidad, porque sera igual de divertido e igual de loco que el anterior fic, hasta dentro de unos días se despide con todo el cariño del mundo Andrea Ojeda. :3**_


End file.
